This invention relates to a device for relaxing and refreshing a person's hands or feet. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which treats the hands or feet by circulating air past the hands or feet. One device which is designed to circulate air past the toes of a person's feet is disclosed in Sadowski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,105.